


Not Time

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Ice Play, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jenneel x Reader PWP





	Not Time

It was so torturous that you could cry.  You’d lost count of how many times they’d brought you to the brink, only to pull you away.

This time, it had been Danneel who had her mouth on your pussy, bringing you so close to orgasm that you thought it had been the one.  But right as you were about to crest, Jensen pulled her away and replaced her tongue with something terribly cold…

You jerked, looking between your legs.  Jensen was holding an ice cube, one he’d obviously gotten while you were distracted with his wife, and was running it up and down your desperate pussy.

“Jen!” you whined, throwing your head back onto the pillow.  It was no use – with your hands and feet tied to the head and footboards, you couldn’t help what they did to you.  Not unless you safeworded, and you were nowhere near there.

With your eyes closed, you didn’t notice where Danneel went until the ice in her hand brushed across your nipples.  You gasped again, looking at her just in time to see her chuckle.  “Such a good girl for us, Y/N,” Danneel cooed.  You flushed, your skin heated even against the ice.  It was an extreme contrast that you hadn’t experienced before, but you were finding yourself liking it.

The ice in Jensen’s fingers was nearly melted now, the heat of your body making it drip onto your skin and the bedspread below.  Finally it was gone and Jensen’s fingers were back to teasing you, rubbing your clit gently before tucking inside of you.  They were cold because of the ice, and it felt incredible inside of your heated pussy.

Danneel trailed the ice cubes across your breasts, blowing softly on the damp skin in its wake.  Goosebumps spread across your skin, your pussy tightening around Jensen’s fingers.

The combination of their teasing had you reaching the edge of orgasm yet again, but as though they could read your thoughts, they both pulled away just in time.

You panted, your body yearning for their touch as they looked down on you.

“Please, let me come,” you begged.  They looked across you to each other, having a silent conversation.  You waited for their decision.

Finally Jensen spoke.  “You’ll get to come when we decide you can come, pet.”  Danneel found a place between your legs again, her hands spreading your thighs a bit more.  Jensen came toward your head, pumping his cock before touching the head to your lips.  “Right now, it’s not time.”

You opened your mouth diligently, knowing that if you were a good girl for them, they’d let you come…eventually.


End file.
